A World Without Heroes
by Captain IT
Summary: Well,he did it.Dr. Drakken took over the world.But what happen to Kim.And what became of Middleton.My first drama.


**Forward: **_Well, he did it. Dr.Drakken took over the world. But what happen to KIm. And what became of Middleton. Hope you enjoy this small drama I whipped up._

_--_

**A/N: **_I wish to thank everybody in the Kimmunity for there support in reading and reviewing my stories. I hope to keep a good thing going on here._

_--_

**Disclaimer: **_All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr. Bob and Mr. Mark ( Hey guy! How about I give you half of my inheritance for Shego? ) All other characters, vagabonds, thugs, geeks, lawyers, carpetbaggers, scalliwaggs, cornhuskers and the people in Florida who have problems with counting their votes are property of their repective authors ( and they know who they are). Me no profit, me have fun. The song " A world without heroes' is by KISS._

_-- _

They say be careful for what you wish for you just might get it. This might hold true for one teen-age hero.

It was a dark, gray day over the town of Middleton as lighting flashed all around a nuclear fallout clouded sky. Nothing but building rubble and human remains lined the once well manicured sidewalks of this beautiful town.

As she walked down pass a mangled corpse, she noticed a newspaper lying beside it. Reading the lead story of that day did she realize how this holocaust came to be.

"He did it. He finally took over the world." said the bewildered red-headed woman.

_A world without heroes_

_Is like a world without sun_

_You cant look up to anyone_

_Without heroes _

The headlines of the newspaper read how the evil Dr. Drakken obtained a nuclear device to take over the world with. Contrary to the demand that he made, the world just laugh him off as nothing more than another failed attempt to take over the world plan of his. But this time, Drakken make good on his promise to the world.A darkened planet now wakes up to a new blue-skinned leader.

_And a world without heroes_

_Is like a never ending race_

_Is like a time without a place_

_A pointless thing devoid of grace_

As she walked down the ruined street, she noticed how much carnage the device had devastated the once beautiful city she was proud to call her hometown. Even the Bueno Nacho where she shared a many of "snackage" was nothing more pile of bricks.Then she ran. She didn't know where she was running too, but, just anywhere to get away from the devastation.

_Where you don't know what you're after_

_Or if something's after you _

_And you don't why you don't know_

_In a world without heroes _

She began to wonder if this was all just a bad dream. The next place she ran to was the Middleton Park. It was there she when over to a leafless tree where a small bird was twitching on the ground. She found that the bird had no wings as they have been burned completely off. As she picked up the bird it moved for only a moment, and then died in her hands. She put the bird back on the ground and a rainfall of tears started falling down her cheeks. Again she ran.

The next place she ran to was her church where she and her family went every Sunday. Again all she bared witness to was the charred remains of her house of worship. Even the steeple where the bell hung was is burned beyond recognition. The clapper in the blacken bell was even melted off.

_In a world without dreams_

_Things are no more than they seem_

_And a world without heroes_

_Is like a bird without wings_

_Or a bell that never rings_

_Just a sad and useless thing_

The next place she'd happento be was her neighborhood. It was like the rest of the town, leveled and charred, leaving nothing recognizable_._

_Where you don't know what you're after_

_Or if something's after you_

_And you don't know why you don't know_

It was there, in front of what was once her own home, she saw a sight that would make a even the most war-harden soldier throw up.It was no more than the charred remains of her husband, Ron Stoppable. Her skin turned pale white and was shaken at the sight but then she notice something he was holding in his blacken, charred hands. And there her eyes went wide as she let out a horrifying sceam. She fell to the ground grabbing her stomach as she shook violently_._ For there, in Ron's hands, he held their dead baby.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!," she sceamed in pain.

"KP,KP, DEAR, WAKE UP!"

"What,What the... OH RON !," yelled Kim as she awoke.

'Kim dear, you were having a nightmare," said Ron as he held her tight in his arms.

"Oh Ron ! It was horrible...the town was nuked...Drakken took over the world... you was dead ...and...and..our baby,"

" KP, KP, its ok. As long as I'm with you nothing is going hurt you or our baby," said Ron as he padded the stomach of a crying, six months pregnant Kim Stoppable.

" I wish, now, Ron, that I never made that wish about never wanting to be a hero in the first place."

"It's ok KP, we're human, we all make mistakes, and it's what makes us who we are."

" Oh Ron, thank-you, I love you so much." said Kim as she kissed Ron.

"And I love you too Kim." said Ron as he held her in his arms and kissed her. He held her as she went back to sleep.

**And with that I ask you out there, what would our lives be like without KIm Possible? Without heroes?**

_In a world without heroes_

_There's nothing to be_

_It's no place for me_

The End

--

**A/N:**_ Well I hope you all enjoyed this drama as I did writing it. And now you all know what time it is now. That right ! time for :FLAME THE CAPTAIN. And I do love the Read and Reviews. So remember to write your comments, complants, and psychotic death threat to you truthly.And we thank-you for your support. And as always I would like to thank Mr. Ran for his beta reading. What would I do without him?_


End file.
